Anos dourados
by aninha.k
Summary: Já imaginou como seriam os csi's no Ensino Médio?Eu já e vou compartilhar com voces!Muito,humor,romance e confusões para o nosso querido grupo.


N.A: Olá! Como grande fã da série já li várias estórias narrando os csi's como jovens na escola e resolvi tentar uma assim. Essa historia não segue alguns acontecimentos narrados no seriado, mas vou tentar ser fiel as características de cada personagem.

Cabe lembrar que cada critica será bem vinda e estou procurando alguém para fazer uma revisão dos capítulos.

Um grande abraço, Aninha.

Novos :

Ano de 2005:

Gil Grissom se encontrava com uma dúvida de receber sua carta de aceitação para o Instituto Batista de era simplesmente o sonho do garoto,desde que leu sobre o mais incrível departamento de ciências que um nerd como ele poderia sonhar.

A grande questão é que ele teria que deixar sua mãe pela maior parte dos próximos 3 anos. Era um grande peso na consciência do que seu pai morreu era só ele e sua mãe cuidando um do temia que ela se sentisse muito sozinha quando estivesse em casa,perdida em seu mundo de silencio.

Betty Grissom,da cozinha de sua casa observava seu filho,perdido em seus pensamentos na varanda da casa a melhor entendedora de Gil no mundo,já sabia do que se tratava a duvida do fundo,pensando que a culpa era dela.

Gil nunca fora um menino sociável,sempre preferiu ficar sozinho em casa do que brincando com vizinhos na ela e o falecido marido,que Deus o tenha, conseguiram administrar essa característica do filho numa é,até Marco falecer. Betty caiu em uma depressão tão grande e acabou levando o pequeno Gil por tomar demais a atenção do filho por um que se deu por si,porém,Gil já havia crescido muito mais do que a idade para si a tarefa de cuidar de sua mãe, e até hoje se achava responsável por ela.

Betty não podia deixar Gil formar sua vida em função sabia se cuidar muito definitivamente iria para a nova escola.

Novos Horizontes:Catherine Flynn,

-Eu não vou,e ponto final!

-Não me interessa o que diga,mocinha!Você ira,mesmo contra a sua vontade!É o mínimo que eu posso te oferecer,uma boa educação!

-Eu vou muito bem na minha escola,Lily! E se não me engano,o dinheiro nem é seu para você me oferecer.

Com isso,Catherine bateu a porta do quarto com forç já estava bem acostumada com esse comportamento recente da era uma boa menina,com notas boas no colégio,mas estava começando a andar com uma turma da sabia que esse comportamento era devido a insatisfação da filha com o fato de a mãe estar sempre trabalhando,e o ressentimento pelo fato de o pai,Sam Braun não ter ficado com sua família.

Foi pensando em tirar a filha de um caminho sombrio como o dela,Lily Flynn tomou uma na porta de seu ex-amante e fez com que ele pagasse para que a filha freqüentasse o .Além de ser um internato tinha uma das melhores taxas de aprovação dos alunos nas exatamente o que Cathy precisava para subir de ah,se ela entendesse isso.

Ano de 2006

Capítulo 1: Novos horizontes-S. Sidle

Só podia ser um receber a noticia de que havia conseguido uma bolsa integral para cursar o ensino médio no Instituto Batista de Nevada, Sara Sidle não podia conter sua alegria.

A garota não tinha um lugar fixo para que sua mãe decidiu fazer algo contra os abusos de seu violento pai as duas viviam fugindo de uma cidade a outra.O homem,infelizmente era um policial e sempre dava um jeito de achá isso,Sara não conseguia criar raízes e amizades em lugar nenhum

Sempre muito inteligente, a maneira que a garota encontrou de lidar com a sua solidão foi se enfiar ainda mais nos estudos, trocando brincadeiras por leituras.

Foi um de seus professores de sua mais nova escola que falou da tal bolsa. A senhora Margo Thompson era uma daquelas professoras querida por todos os alunos. Ensinava matemática na escola estadual que Sara freqüentava, e a garota se mostrava muito aquém de seus colegas de classe. Era ótimo para qualquer professor ver que dentre uma sala cheia de alunos os quais se consideravam casos perdidos, ainda havia alguns com potencial para crescer.

Margo então inscreveu e incentivou a garota a estudar para a prova, além de levá-la para fazer a mesma.

Uma vez Sara a perguntara o porquê de ela fazer tanto por ela. A resposta de Margo foi que ela acreditava no potencial de todos os seus alunos

-Vocês só precisam ser incentivados. E você,querida, está no caminho certo!

E foi assim que Sara Sidle se tornou aluna do Instituto Batista de Nevada,simplesmente o melhor colégio da região.

Novos Horizontes:Nick Stokes:

Nicholas Stokes nunca foi muito fã de arrumar as para ir viver longe dos pais antes dos 18 anos,ah, sua mala estava pronta um mês antes do inicio do ano havia convencido seus pais de que esse era o melhor caminho para ele queria seguir uma boa carreira no futuro, e que estudar em um colégio daquele porte iria contar que ele,longe dos pais,iria aprender a se virar sozinho,a virar um esse discurso ele ganhou o aval do pai (afinal, o Sr. Stokes tinha 4 meninas,e ver seu único filho falando assim dava orgulho!).E o dinheiro também.

Novos Horizontes:Warrick Brown.

-Meu neto,você não sabe o quanto estou orgulhosa de você!

Warrick preparou o rosto para o beijo e o abraço apertado que ganharia agora.E não deu abraço,sua avó,Abigail Brown demonstrou todo o orgulho que sentia olhos do garoto se encheram de lá amava sua avó, e dar motivos para sua alegria é o que deixava o garoto mais feliz.

Não fosse por ela,Warrick com certeza seria um daqueles meninos largados,sem eira nem beira,que andavam por ai revoltados com a por seus pais ainda pequeno,o garoto se tornou muito só precisou de algum tempo morando com sua avó para Warrick se endireitar.

Hoje ele era um rapaz perfeitamente educado.E muito mostrou ao menino que ele só teria um futuro bom se estudasse.E foi o que ele fez.E muito.

Assim,quando a carta chegou,convidando-o a fazer a matricula no colégio mais prestigiado de Nevada,isso não foi uma surpresa.

Mas foi comemorado como tal.

**N/A: caso estejam se perguntando,não vou colocar todos os personagens da série nessa contar todos os 3 anos de Ensino Médio deles e pretendo escrever uma continuação...do tipo como eles vão voltar a se certeza que será muito divertido!Ah, e não se preocupem,ainda estou trabalhando em EPF,que também ainda tem muita água pra rolar!**


End file.
